


I Got My Fixes Fixed

by Achika



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 06:58:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Achika/pseuds/Achika
Summary: Daniel gets good news. Miz doesn't know what just happened.





	I Got My Fixes Fixed

Daniel walks into the bar with a little pep in his step. He doesn't really drink but he just got what has to be a top contender for the best news of his life.

He doesn't expect to see the Miz sitting by himself at a corner booth. Honestly, who would have been able resist going over there and making fun of him? A better man than Daniel Bryan, maybe.

Miz isn't paying attention, so Daniel gets his one beer he's allowing himself and sneaks up on him.

"Now what's an A-lister like you doing in a place like this?" Daniel says, and the Miz nearly jumps out of his skin in surprise and almost spills his drink all over himself.

"Jesus Christ," Miz says. "Do you know how much this shirt costs? You almost owed me big, Bryan,"

Daniel grins and shoves himself into the booth next to the Miz. Miz eyes him suspiciously, but scoots in because Daniel doesn't let him have a choice.

"Lighten up,  Miz, it's a great day!" Daniel says, clinking his beer with Miz's.

Miz rolls his eyes.

"Some of us just got curbstomped, you know, Wrestling.  Doing our job. Oh wait..." he says nastily, trailing off with a sneer.

Daniel's grin doesn't slip, gets wider. "Yes. Our job,"

Miz falters, just for a second, at Daniel's tone. His eyes widen.

"No!" he hisses.

"Yes. Yes. Yes," Daniel says smugly.

"I knew something fishy was going on! They _cleared_ you?" Miz says, scandalized.

Daniel raises his beer a takes a swig while Miz fumes.

"It's a shame you're not on Smackdown anymore," Daniel says. "There's going to be a Shakeup after Mania. Whatd'ya say, Miz? "

Miz collects himself and turn his anger at Daniel, leaning closer. "What, are you scared? Want the king of the 'safe, soft WWE style' to ease you back into things?"

"Nah, I just really want to punch your face," Daniel says.

"The great, untouchable Daniel Bryan, always using his powers for his own selfish desires," Miz says, and stops short of poking Daniel's chest. "I'm _happy_ on RAW, thank you very much -"

"No, you're not," Daniel interrupts, and this time it's his turn to get into Miz's space. They're practically plastered together at this point. "And I'm not untouchable anymore,"

The tension between them crackles as they stare each other down, and then Daniel closes the gap and kisses Miz roughly.

Miz makes a startled sound but melts into it when Daniel gets his hands into Miz's carefully gelled hair.

Eventually Miz's brain catches up with the rest of him, and Miz pulls his mouth away with a gasp. His face is red from Daniel's beard and his hair is a mess. Daniel kind of wants to take a picture.

"Wha- I -?" Miz says, trying to get out a real question seems beyond him at the moment. He's breathing heavily and his eyes are bright, and he hasn't actually moved out of Daniel's bubble.

Daniel kisses him again, harder this time. He shifts even closer and Miz just follows the momentum, leaning back. Daniel puts a hand on Miz's thigh, just high enough to be interesting, and squeezes, before breaking the kiss.

"Consider it," Daniel says into Miz's ear, and pulls away.

Daniel stands up abruptly, leaving Miz dazed and obviously aroused by himself in the booth.

 "Have fun with Braun Strowman tomorrow!" Daniel says cheerily, grabbing his beer and downing it as he walks away.

**Author's Note:**

> i swear to god if they don't fight soon...


End file.
